harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14 + Chapter 15
Chapter 14:Ventus Vs. Albus Potter Ventus woke up to a loud bang sound.He quickly stood up,pulled out Keegan's wand,and ran to the upstairs.When he got to the second floor,he stopped.He crept around a corner to see if there was any enemies.He saw nothing.He then heard another bang coming from down the hall.He slowly started to walk down the hallway,gripping the wand tightly. "Keegan?"Ventus asked nervously.There was no response.He went to the last door of the hallway and slowly krept open the door.He found Keegan knocked unconscious.He looked up and found Albus standing over him. "Albus.I knew you were imperialized.That evil smile i saw,you looking at me with an evil intent."Ventus said,the wand pointed at Albus. "Your smart.Carissa was right.Too bad your going to die.She could use your smarts."Albus said,aiming his father's wand. "Expelliarmus."Albus said.The spell disarmed Ventus' wand.Ventus looked at the wand on floor.He looked back at Albus whose wand was pointed at him. "Know to kill you."Albus said.Ventus quickly reached into his black bag and pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" "Confringo." Ventus attempted to disarm Albus while Albus tried to hit Ventus with a Blasting Spell.The Blasting Spell hit Ventus' wand causing it to explode.Ventus was flung back.So was Albus.Ventus rubbed his eyes,shook his head,and looked down at the broked wand,which was snapped in half.He then noticed that the wand Albus was using was halfway between them.Ventus stood up and dived for the wand.Albus did too.Before Albus could get it,Ventus punched him in the face,throwing him back.Ventus picked up the wand and aimed it at Albus. "Incarcerous!"Ventus said,casting the spell.The spell conjured a chain that wrapped around Albus and tightened.Ventus walked to Keegan and shook him. "Keegan,Get up!We have to go!"Ventus yelled.Keegan came to reality,shook his head,rubbed his eyes and stood up. "What?Why?"Keegan said.He looked down at Ventus who was recovering the broken pieces of his wand.He put them in a plastic bag and placed it inside his backpack. "I used my wand!They are coming!Lets go!"Ventus quickly said.Keegan looked around and saw the incapacitated Albus who was struggling to break free of the chains. "Oh damn!"Keegan said.They both ran downstairs and re-packed their stuff.They ran outside to recover the tent. "Wait,Ventus!"Keegan said.Keegan grabbed Ventus' shirt,stopping him.They looked up and saw three trails of black smoke.The tent was then lit up in flames.Keegan and Ventus watched as the tent was burned away.Then,3 New Death Eaters apparated to where they are.At first,they thought they were doomed.Then Ventus noticed something. "They...They dont seem to notice us..."He whispered. "Yeah...I know..." "When Albus broke into the house...Which way did he come from?"Ventus asked. "The back...i think."Keegan answered,his eyes following the New Death Eaters. "Oh.Then what are we doing?"Ventus said.He then grabbed Keegan's arm. "There they are!"A New Death Eater said,spotting them. "Holy Damn."Ventus said.Ventus and Keegan then apparated,leaving the New Death Eaters.One of the New Death Eaters walked out of the house carrying Albus. "Sir Renen,i think they got into a duel with this one.I couldn't find his wand though."A New Death Eater said. "What?His wand is gone?!Tell me you tabooed his wand!Tell me you did!"Renen said,hoping that Albus' wand was tabooed. "I'm sorry,Sir Renen.But i never got around to tabooing it."Renen sighed.He looked back at a New Death Eater.They then nodded their head at Renen.Renen looked back at the New Death Eater carrying Albus. "Give him Albus,now."Renen said.The other New Death Eater walked to the other,picked up Albus,and walked behind Renen with an evil smile.The New Death Eater looked at the two suspicious.Renen then cleared his throat and the New Death Eater looked back at him.Renen then grabbed the Death Eater's wand. "You know...that wand that Albus had...That was our only connection to the Elder Wand..."Renen said,figiting around with the wand. "I'm...I'.m sor--" "But know you have taken that away from her."Renen interrupted.The New Death Eater looked around as if he were trying to look for help.Renen slowly raised the wand and aimed it at the Death Eater.He sighed,looked down,and back at the New Death Eater. "Avada Kedavra."Renen casted.The spell hit the New Death Eater and killed him instantly.Renen then threw the wand on his dead body. "Sir?Do you think Carisaa will be mad?"The New Death Eater asked. "About the wand?Yes.About him?No.Besides,we have Albus.So long we have him,they will try to rescue him for anything."Renen said.They then disapparated back to their base. Chapter 15:The Phoenix Feather Wand Ventus and Keegan apparated to a cliff overlooking the ocean.Keegan looked around,walked to the edge of the cliff,looked down,gulped,and backed away. "Hey,Ventus...How exactly do you know this place?"Keegan asked,nervously. "Are you going to ask that every time?When i would apparate away for a few hours,i would come here.It's nice here."Ventus said. "Oh.Well...This is cool..."Keegan said. "Your afraid of heights,aren't you?"Ventus asked. "Yeah."Ventus chuckled and looked back at Keegan. "Don't worry.I'll put the protective enchantments at the edge of the cliff so that way you know."Ventus said. "Okay...But do it quickly." "Okay...That reminds...What are we going to use to sleep?Hmm..."Ventus said.He started to think to himself about what to do.They cant just apparate back to his house,grab a tent,and then leave.Keegan looked around and spotted some trees.He looked back at Ventus and back to the trees.He slowly walked over to Ventus and grabbed his wand and walked to the trees.Ventus then heard a loud boom.He turned around to find that Keegan had knocked down two trees and was altering their shape. "Keegan...What are you doing?"Ventus asked,looking confused. "I'm making a small house.We need something to sleep in so why not adapt to our environment?"Keegan said.He shaped the two trees together and made a house the size of a tent.He then placed it on the cliff.Ventus looked inside and found it interesting. "As cool as this is,it still needs to fit both of us."Ventus said.He pulled out the wand he got from Albus and aimed it at the house.He circled the house and flicked his wand.Keegan walked inside and saw there was an Undetectable Extension Charm on it.There was enough space for the two of them.He looked back at Ventus. "Cool.Now its just like the tent,only better.So are we going to sleep on the floor or something?"Keegan asked,joking. "Well i was thinking you can use your crafting skills to make furniture.If its okay with you."Ventus said. "Yeah.Yeah i will."Keegan walked outside and cut down two more trees.With them,he was able to make a small,round table and two chairs,two beds for him and Keegan,and a bookshelf.Ventus then used a spell to melt the bottems of it to stick to the shelter. "Now for the mattresses..." "On it."Ventus said.Ventus suddenly disapparated.Keegan looked confused and started to go back to something.Suddenly,Ventus apparated back with two mattresses in tow and another backpack. "Where did you get those?"Keegan asked. "They are the mattresses that we used at your house.I also brought our blankets and pillows.This is,after all,the closest thing we have to home.And i brought a few little things as well."Ventus said. "Like what?"Keegan asked,looking at the other backpack. "Your picture book,your stopwatch,more clothes,a small board for repairing,more alchemical stuff,another spell book,more books to either help or cheer us up,and alot of water."Ventus said.Keegan stood there,looking surprised. "Well then...lets unpack this stuff."Keegan said.After about nine hours of customizing the house to make them feel more at home,night had already fallen.Keegan got any leftover branches and threw them into a slot he mad for a fireplace.He lit the fire with blue flames.Ventus then walked in and they both sat at the small,round table.Ventus pulled out the wand he got from Albus and placed it on the table.Keegan looked at it and back at Ventus. "So whats with this wand?"Keegan asked. "What do you mean?"Ventus asked. "This wand?You didn't have it before Albus attacked us and you were picking up something and you put it in your bag."Keegan said. "Oh.This wand was Harry's wand.When Albus said his wand was taken,Harry lent him this wand,not knowing it was a lie.After me and Albus had a little exchange in spells,this wand fell from his hands,and i forcibly took it from him."Ventus explained. "And your wand?What about your wand?"Keegan asked.Ventus sighed.He had a saddened look on his face.He reached into his backpack and pulled out his little blck bag.He reached into that and pulled out the broken remains of what was his wand and put it on the table.Keegan examined the remains thoroughly. "When we were dueling he disarmed me of your wand.I had to use my wand.He attempted to use the Blasting Spell to kill me and i attempted to disarm him.I wasn't able to disarm him and the Blasting Spell hit my wand.At first it looked like it absorbed the impact but then it burst and threw me and him back.I saw his wand lying on the floor and grabbed it.I tied him up but i imagine that the New Death Eaters found him by now.I quickly gathered the remains of my wand and i plan on trying to mend it back together."Ventus explained. "I'll try to mend it.If anything i'm better and repairing things.Now do you know the core of the wand?"Keegan asked.Ventus looked at him suspiciously.He then smirked. "Keegan,you should by now after 5 years what my wand core is.Its a Black Owl Feather."Ventus responded. "Not yours.Harry's wand." "Oh.If i remember correctly,he told us about his wand once.I think he said it has the core of a Phoenix Tail Feather.I'm not sure if its that exactly."Ventus said. "Then let me use that wand.It is stronger than my Dragon Heartstring wand.Maybe it will mend the wand better."Keegan said.Ventus handed him the wand. "Well good night."Ventus said.He got up and walked to his bed and quickly fell asleep.Keegan stayed at the table and tried to mend the wand back together.